Max I Can't See
by angeleyes452
Summary: Logan sends Max and Alec on a mission to get a disc White is using to expose transgenics. What happens when Alec loses his eye sight on the mission? Will they get out alive? Will he ever see again? MA PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

_**Max...I can't see**_

"Maxie..you pagers going off" Alec said looking down at Max not wanting to wake her.

"What?" Max muttered then let out a moan as she lifted her head off the pillow to reach her pager. "It's Logan" Max added as she dropped her head back into the pillow

"I wonder what he want's" Alec pondered

"Morning" Max smiled at him.

"Morning babes, sleep well?" he replied returning the smile

"Yes, can you pass me over the phone please?" Max asked

"Here ya go" Alec handed her the phone Max dialled Logans number and he picked up.

"Hello" Logan greeted cheerfully

"This better be good" Max moaned

"Sort of.. an eyes only anonymous source has found out White has a disc full of transgenic information" Logan informed her and Alec listened in on the conversation.

"Who told you that? How did they find out?" Max asked

"That's why their called anonymous...anyway he is holding that disc in a warehouse, east side of Seattle" Logan answered

"Okay, We'll get it later on tonight" Max suggested

"You should go now it's only a few miles away, it shouldn't take long" Logan commented

"Logan, no way Alec and me will go tonight end of sinario" Max made it clear on her plan

"Okay swing by once you have it and i'll check it out on the computer" Logan replied

"Sure, well, gotta jet bye" and Max hung up the phone.

"I don't think we should go, something's not right" Alec said truthfully.

"I'm all with ya but what if this is the disc White said he would use to expose transgenic if we didn't turn ourselves in" Max replied cuddling into him.

"Okay, we'll do it" Alec answered with a bad feeling in his stomach.

_**Later on that night**_

Max and Alec are on top of the warehouse, Alec is removing a glass panel while Max is untangling the rope. "You all set?" Alec asked

"Let's do this" Max answered dropping one side of the rope down the large gap and the other around a support beam. "Security in this place is crap" Max commented causing Alec to snigger.

"Maybe the rooms security is sound activated plusthere's that annoying red line alarm thing" Alec replied pointing to the floor covered in chequered red lines.

"Lets not trip either just incase" Max suggested and Alec nodded.

Both X5's slowly and carefully climbed down the rope into a small room of CD's and books placed neatly on shelves circulating the room.

Max and Alec silently searched through the shelves being careful not to trip the sound activated room. Max turned to tap Alec on the shoulder, he turned around to face her. In Maxs hand was a small CD case with 'Transgenics' written on it. Alec watched as she took the small disc out of the case and slipped it into her pocket. Then placed the empty case back on the shelve. The two transgenics gave each other the thumbs up signal and Max began to climb up the rope, he was about to follow her but was distracted by a disc on the forth bottom shelve which had 'Familiars' written on the case. Which he put into his pocket.

BANG! Alec's gaze shot up to see a guard aiming his gun at Max, he goes to fire a second time but Max blurs and knocks him out. Alec drops the case he was about to put back onto the shelve and it landed with a small clatter. As soon as it fell through the red grid lines the room filled with thick white smoke. Alec began to climb up the rope but starts to cough harder and harder he stops climbing and holds onto the rope while rubbing his stinging eyes.

"Alec hold on i'll pull you up" Max called and pulled the rope then she grabbed Alecs jacket when he came into arms length and pulled him out.

"Alec your eyes. Are you okay?" Max asked worried as his eyes were darker and swollen slightly.

"Max i can't see" he muttered

"What?" Max couldn't believe this was happening.

"I can't see" he repeated

"Come on we have to get you to Logans and call Doctor Carr" Max told him trying to pull him to his feet but he wouldn't budge.

"No, i hate doctors" he protested.

"Alec please" Max begged taking his hand in hers.

"Fine" Alec answered and Max helped him to his feet. She guided him to the ninja and Max revved the engine and before long they were at Logans penthouse.

"Logan phone Doctor Carr right now" Max snapped

"Max are you hurt?" Logan asked

"Just phone him" she hissed and guided Alec to the chair and sat him down.

"Sure, i'll tell him to come over" Logan replied looking at the two transgenics. Alec with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Max sitting next to him with a hand caressing his bar code and her head rested on his shoulder.

"So where did you get that anonymous tip from?" Alec asked curious to know who it was.

"Anonymous means i can't say" Logan answered

"Logan" Max snapped making the human jump.

"Lydecker" Logan told them straight away.

Love it? Hate it? Please let me know Kelly xxx


	2. Chapter 2

"What i can't see because or you and Lydecker" Alec roared Max took his hand in hers.

"I did nothing wrong" Logan tried to defend himself.

"You did Logan we can't trust Lydecker and i've told you that over a million times" Max informed him.

"He's one of them, Manticore. He's the reason this happened" Alec commented

"I'm sorry" Logan hung his head in shame.

"Sure you are" Alec said sarcastically and buried his head back in his hands.

"It's going to be alright" Max told both Alec and herself.

Doctor Carr arrived and gave Alec eye drops to take four times a day. Max and Alec went back to their apartment. Alec sat in the living room listening to the radio, while Max was in the bathroom.

"Max, are you there?" Alec called as he got to his feet.

"Here, what's wrong?" she called from the bathroom.

"Nothing, are you okay?" he asked slowly making his way towards her voice. Running his finger along the wall and his instincts kicked in letting him know if he was going to walk into anything.

"Yeah, fine" Max lied

"Max, i can smell blood. Are you hurt?" he approached the bathroom door.

"No" she answered simply

"You are Max where?" Alec's hands moved from her shoulders down her arms to her stomach. Then she tensed up and suddenly took a sharp breath.

"It's nothing, just a scratch" she sighed and cleaned it.

"Alec" Max growled as he prodded the area with his finger.

"You got shot..Maxie let me help" he said charmingly.

"No, it's fine, just you rest" she replied looking up at him.

"Not until you do" he commented

"I will i promise" Max told him.

"Come here, maxie" Alec softly ordered as he unfolded a bandage.

"No way. I can do it myself" she protested and grabbed it but Alec didn't let go. He blurred behind her and wrapped the bandage around the gun shot wound on her stomach.

"How come you never let anyone help you?" Alec asked as he tied both ends of the bandage together.

"Habit i guess" she replied

"There you go" Alec smiled at her.

"Thanks" Max returned the smile.

Alec walked back into the living room and lay down on the three piece suite then closed his eyes. Max followed him after she put away the first aid box. Alec reached onto the table and picked up his eyes drops then dropped two droplets of the liquid into each eye. He squeezed his eyes tight and moaned in pain as it started to sting all over. Max blurred to his side and sat down on the edge of the seat. She took the small bottle out of his hand and placed it on the table. Alec felt Max lay down next to him.

"Why do you take that stuff if it hurts so much?" Max asked looking up at him.

"I take it hoping one day i'll get to looking into your brown eyes again" he answered and kissed her forehead.

"Alec, i wish there was another way something i could do to help" Max told him feeling helpless.

"It's okay Maxie as long as you with me that helps" he smiled

"I love you" she told him.

"I love you" he replied and pulled her a little closer to him.

_**Four weeks later**_

Alec woke up with Max in his arms just like every other morning but that day was different. Max rested her head on Alecs chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. Alec gently stroked her hair and watched the sun reflect it's light on her face and watched her breathing. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Morning sunshine" Alec smiled watching her every move.

"Morning" she replied looking up at him and into his eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked softly

"You" he answered with a cheeky grin.

"And may i ask why that would be" Max said never taking her eyes off his.

"I can see you" he smiled

"You..what?" Max thought she miss heard

"I can see you Maxie, i can see" he smiled and covered his lips with hers.

Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Kelly xxx


End file.
